Target: The 10th Boss
by crazy4dgrayman
Summary: Title inspired by recent Reborn game-I suck at titles. Pretty much everyone likes Tsuna-though there is actually a plot to this story. The only non one-sided pairing is HibarixTsunaxMukuro. I might make Tsuna have some feelings towards the other guardians


Disclaimer:

I DON'T OWN REBORN WITH MY DYING WILL!!

Me/Inner Me:

…

Inner Me:

That…was _so _pathetic…

Me:

Heh, heh…Well, I was playing a Reborn game and I just _happened _to reach a scene where Tsuna went into Dying Will mode _right _before I wrote the disclaimer. So, there you have it…

Inner Me:

…Still pathetic…

Me:

I know…Okay, so this story is a 18- 27 -69 story. (HibarixTsunaxMukuro). There are some mainly one-sided pairings involving the guardians and Tsuna. (As well as some of the adult forms of several people and Tsuna. Because Coronello is hot when he is an adult.) If you don't like anything about that, then don't read and don't flame. Now if you have something to say dealing with the actual construction of the story, then I will accept _criticism, _not flames. Enjoy!

Herbivore Tsuna

Hello. My name is Sawada Tsunayoshi. Tsuna, for short. I'm the kind of person who would never stand out in a crowd of people, probably because of my lack of ambition. That's why they call me "Loser Tsuna". However, recently, things started to change. In the past, I would let everyone walk all over me. But then, I started fighting for my friends, my beliefs, and for myself. That's all thanks to one person. Reborn. The #1 assassin of the main pillar family of the mafia, the Vongola.

Yeah, the mafia. Of course, people always assume that assassins are big, scary demons. Well, Reborn is a demon, all right, but you wouldn't think that at first glance. Reborn is actually an Arcobaleno, a group made up of the 7 most powerful babies in the mafia world. I've met nearly all of the Arcobaleno, yet I still don't know anything about them except that they have some kind of curse. Other than that, they're all a mystery to me.

Now, of course, you may be wondering why someone so amazing would bother with someone like me. Well, what I forgot to mention, was that the family Reborn works for, the Vongola, will soon be led by me. My name is Sawada Tsunayoshi, and I am the 10th Generation Boss of the Vongola.

--------------------

Tsuna awoke to the sounds of birds, singing outside of his window.

"Mm..." Tsuna mumbled as he sat up. He looked outof the windowto bask in the silence. He nearly closed his eyeswhen something met with his face. "Ugyaa!" Tsuna fell out of bed as Reborn landed nimbly on his feet, waiting for his protégé to recover from the kick Reborn delivered to his cheek.

"Loser Tsuna, what are you doing?" Reborn asked, uncaring of the pain the young boss was in. Tsuna's head snapped in the direction he heard Reborn's voice come from.

"What do you mean, 'What are you doing'!? You kicked me!" Tsuna screamed while flailing his arms to emphasize his current disposition. "What kind of greeting is that!?"

"10th!" Tsuna stopped his ranting as he heard a familiar voice calling from the hall.

"Only one person calls me that…"

Tsuna thought dishearteningly. "Gokudera! In here!" Tsuna truly did not dislike the boy, but sometimes his devotion went on the brink of obsession. 

"Hey, 10th! I was planning on asking if you would like to go get more supplies with me, but the baseball idiot wanted to go to the water park instead," Gokudera mumbled.

"Heh, I think I like Yamamoto's idea better…"

Tsuna thought. "Yeah, sure. That sounds like a good idea to me. I'll get ready." Tsuna walked to his dresser to retrieve his swim trunks, and then went to the bathroom. 

As Gokudera was waiting for Tsuna, he heard a call from downstairs. "Yo! Tsuna!" Yamamoto reached the top of the stairs laughing for a reason known by no one other than him.

"That baseball idiot. Always being so friendly with the 10th and treating him with no respect…"

Gokudera fumed. "Hey! The 10th is getting ready, so wait patiently!" Gokudera's scolding caught Yamamoto's attention. 

"Ah! Gokudera! You got here pretty quickly. I could have sworn that I left to Tsuna's house before you." Yamamoto gave him a pat on the back, making Gokudera growl.

"Well, you just walk too slowly…" Gokudera told him, recalling what really happened.

Flashback

"Hey! Gokudera, what are you doing!?" Yamamoto called as he saw the gray-haired boy pass by his father's sushi restaurant.

"Idiot, I'm going to see the 10th. I want to see if he'll go get moredynamite with me," Gokudera replied while thinking, _"Go away. Go away. Go away."_ As Gokudera repeated his mantra to himself, he didn't realize that the taller boy had made his way over to Gokudera.

"Hey, I'll come, too. Though I don't think getting fireworks is good for a hot day like this." This caused Gokudera to twitch at hisdynamite being called fireworks. "Let's go to the water park---huh?" Yamamoto realized that Gokudera was gone, running in the opposite direction. "Hm, I guess he doesn't like water." Yamamoto then made his way to Tsuna's house.

Gokudera, meanwhile, was sprinting towards Tsuna's house. _"I'll act like I'm going away, and that baseball idiot will decide not to go to the boss' house. Even if he does go, I'll just beat him there. The right-hand man should greet the boss first anyway. Yeah, it's perfec---" _"Fugaa!" Gokudera had once again run into traffic, but of course, he just continued running.

End Flashback

"Eeeh…Maybe I should start trying to avoid traffic."

Gokudera was brought out of his thoughts when he heard the bathroom door opening. He turned around and screamed, "Hey, te--" Gokudera stopped and was just gaping. Yamamoto's eyes widened as well. 

"Hey. Guys?" Tsuna had come out with dark blue trunks and a towel on his shoulder. Now, Gokudera and Yamamoto had seen Tsuna in his swim trunks before--when they were trying to teach him to swim--but now, all his battles had given him a well-defined body. He still had his slim frame, but now there were some definite grooves in his lower abdomen.

In that moment, Yamamoto and Gokudera had one thought in their mind. _"Uh-oh…" _Tsuna just tilted his head questioningly.

"Are you guys okay?" Reborn looked at them a while longer and just smiled.

"I believe they're having weird thoughts about you." All three boys choked.

"Reborn! That's not funny! Don't tease them like that!" Tsuna was blushing furiously, but he wasn't nearly as red as the other boys.

"Reborn! Please don't make such crude comments concerning the 10th!" However, the real reason Gokudera was blushing was because Reborn's comment wasn't off at all. _"I'm just glad that the 10th didn't realize that Reborn was right…"_

"Hey, hey, little guy. I don't think you realize the meaning of what you just said." Yamamoto said while chuckling embarrassedly.

"No, I do. You guys were staring so hard that I'm surprised you didn't burn a hole in his trunks." Reborn said bluntly.

"Reborn, that's enough! You shouldn't talk to Gokudera and Yamamoto like that! Come on, let's leave before Reborn says any more weird stuff," Tsuna said while turning towards the door.

"I don't think that will work, since I'm coming with you." Reborn walked out of the room, past the boys frozen in horror.

Tsuna slowly spoke. "'Coming with us'?…Last time he came with us, we ended up having to get part-time jobs as lifeguards to pay off the damages. I'm not going to like this…"

--------------------

"Tsuna, come over here!" The boys had arrived at the water park and Yamamoto immediately ran off to the largest pool in the park. When Tsuna made his way over with a glaring Gokudera, he told them to jump in.

"Wow, Yamamoto. I didn't know you liked swimming so much," Tsuna said with a large smile. Yamamoto just looked at him and gave a chuckle.

"Yeah. Swimming is a great way to keep my body in shape for baseball. Ahahaha!" Tsuna and Gokudera stared at him.

"I should have known that it would have something to do with baseball…"

Tsuna thought as Yamamoto continued to laugh. 

"Hey, baseball idiot! Stop with your stupid laughter!" Gokudera screamed before quickly turning to Tsuna. "10th, would you like to go on the water slide with me!?" Gokudera's eyes were glowing with promise that he only felt when around Tsuna.

"Um, okay, Gokuder--Aah!" Yamamoto had snuck up and the boys and had his arm slung around Tsuna's shoulders.

"Hey, let's go onto the biggest one!" he exclaimed.

"Baseball idiot! No one asked for you to come!" Gokudera fumed. Tsuna just chuckled as Gokudera once again started to bicker at Yamamoto.

"Now, now, Gokudera. Yamamoto should be able to come, too." Tsuna said nervously.

Gokudera gave a low growl before telling Yamamoto, "You're lucky that the 10th is so nice…" So they all made their way to the water slide.

"Hey," Tsuna said after taking a look around. "Why are there pretty much no people around?" Both Gokudera and Yamamoto looked around after Tsuna's comment.

"Yeah, I think you're right, Tsuna. Why are there no people here?" The lifeguard at the top of the slide just happened to overhear their conversation and decided to answer their questions. He had a well-built body with slightly tanned skin. He had brown hair and copper eyes, with a smirk that, to Gokudera, begged for a punch.

"You guys are really out of the loop, huh? I thought you guys were here because you had a death wish, but it turns out you just don't know what's going on," he snickered.

"Hey, are you insulting us!?" Gokudera growled. He took a step forward to further intimidate the lifeguard, but the young man kept his ground.

"Well, I'm not really trying to insult you, though I do apologize if it came off like that. Do you know what's going on today?"

Tsuna stared at him before asking, "Is there some special event today?" The lifeguard looked over to Tsuna and scanned his figure, causing Tsuna to blush.

"Hey, have you no shame!?" Gokudera yelled. "How dare you put your eyes on the 10th in that manner!" The lifeguard merely laughed.

"Whatever. Anyway, today the water park was reserved by an--extremely important customer."

"Who?" Yamamoto inquired.

"By me." Tsuna froze as a chill fell over him. He slowly turned to meet with the constantly glaring eyes of the head of the disciplinary committee, Hibari Kyouya.

"Hi--Hibari! _You _reserved the entire water park!? Why!?"

"Yeah, you don't seem like the kind of person to like fun places." Gokudera interjected. Hibari looked at Tsuna, who in turn flinched. He then turned his attention to Gokudera.

"My reasons are not required to be told to a group of weaklings." Gokudera twitched at the insult. "Anyway," he turned to the lifeguard. "Why were my wishes not fulfilled?"

The lifeguard merely shrugged as he responded, "We didn't really even know that they were here, though I can't say I really regret it." He added as he took another glance at Tsuna. "Well, I guess I'll let you all discuss what the outcome will be." He then turned from his post and walked past all the boys, reaching the stairs and stopping. He turned once more and gave a long look at the group. "By the way, the small one's pretty cute," and he made his way down the stairs.

Tsuna blushed once again, but Gokudera yelled after the lifeguard, "You scum! Stop bothering the 10th!" After the boy had left, an awkward silence hung about the boys, well, everyone except Hibari, who wasn't easily swayed by a comment such as that. However, since the others were not as cold-hearted as Hibari, they were not used to handling this kind of pressure. (Well, at least not for these exact reasons.)

So, in order to break the tension in the air, Yamamoto decided to speak up. "So, Hibari…Why are you here?"

Hibari glanced at him and said, "I decided that I wanted a little break from my disciplinary duties. I believed that the best way would be to go to the water park, considering all the heat. Since I don't like crowds, I reserved the entire park, which brings me to a question of my own…" He turned to Tsuna, who jumped. "Why are you all here?" Tsuna looked down and began figeting and stumbling over his words. This caused Hibari to raise an eyebrow in amusement, though it wasn't a gesture caught by the others.

"Uh, well…We didn't really know that the park was reserved. We're so sorry," Tsuna finished rather pathetically, suddenly finding a leaf on the ground very interesting.

"10th! You don't have to apologize to him! He's just a--" Gokudera was cut off when a tonfa hit his head.All the boys looked surprisingly at Hibari.Gokudera then grunted as he fell to the ground, losing conciousness before even hitting the floor. Tsuna gaped in amazement and fear.

"Gokudera!" Tsuna cried. He was about to run over to the boy when Yamamoto finally decided to speak up. He wasn't quite angry, though there was definately some proof that he was upset written on his features. After all, Gokudera was on of his close friends as well.

"Hey, Hibari! What was that!?" Yamamoto questioned as he took out his bat, not so much to start a fight, but more to defend himself when Hibari decided to finally strike him. Hibari raised his tonfas in a fighting stance.

"I hate loud weaklings, so I took care in making sure that the unconcious weakling would no longer be loud in my presence." Hibari ran forward and lashed out with his right, but Yamamoto caught it with his bat.

"Woah!" Yamamoto exclaimed as he barely avoided a very painful trip to the hospital.So, while Yamamoto was stuck protecting his right, Hibari turned to land a hit with his left tonfa. Yamamoto took the hit hard, andwas stunned at not seeing the blow coming.Yamamto thenfell as his body became heavy, and he passed out.

"Gokudera! Yamamoto!" Tsuna was frantic, especially when Hibari made his way toward him. "Hiii! Please don't hurt me!" He cowered with his hands on his head. Hibari just stood in front of him, staring at him intently.

"You know, you really are a strange one. I constantly find myself staring at you, and I must say, I hate it. You're just a weak herbivore that just happens to find strength at the most convenient times. I used to tell myself that it was just to use you to get to the baby, but I found that it never worked. So, do you think you can tell me why I'm so drawn to you?"

Tsuna stared at him, wide-eyed, before quietly saying, "I'm sorry. I don't know what to tell you…" Tsuna averted his eyes. Hibari looked at him, considering him--analyzing him. He gave a small sigh, before lowering his head to whisper into his ear.

"Just know that I will find out what makes you so interesting, my little herbivore." He gave him a chaste kiss on the lips. He then left Tsuna, his break from work forgotten, as he called to his recently arrived disciplinary committee. He told them all to pack up and head back out, while preparing to patrol the streets by anything that Hibari considered disrupting to Namimori.

"Looks like those two aren't the only ones having weird thoughts about you." A voice from above Tsuna said. Tsuna was just lost in a daze, staring forward at nothing in particular, and also not realizing what he was saying.

"Yeah, I guess you--Hey! Stop doing that!" Reborn began lowering himself with his parachute, which was actually just a shape-shifted Leon.

"Well, you know that this will make things much more complicated, right?" Reborn set himself beside Tsuna, knowing that this new must have hit his student hard.

Tsuna sighed before sadly replying, "Yeah, I know. Just when I thought things were finally peaceful, too…"

Me:

Aagh! So OOC! Do you know how hard it is to make this kind of relationship while still keeping the characters _in character!? _I was actually going to make this chapter shorter, but I got side-tracked. Oh well…So, I know that this chapter was kind of dumb, but all I wanted to do was introduce the kind of feelings the guardians are going to have towards Tsuna in this story. A prologue, if you will.

Inner Me:

Why wasn't the prologue in your other story this stupid?

Me:

Okay, in this week, I've added a chapter to one of my stories, and started two new stories; most of which are around three times the length of my old writing. Get off my back!

Inner Me:

Calm down. Look, a video game! -points to a random direction-

Me:

Where!? -runs in a random direction-

Inner Me:

Well, bye-bye! 


End file.
